


Christmas

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Rick and Roy's first Christmas together.





	1. Strange Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is Christmas about ?"

Roy had never celebrated Christmas.

Soldiers were not taught that there was a time of the years when all wars were supposed to stop and they would sing with the enemy. They would exchange presents, cigarettes to fight anxiety, gloves to fight the everlasting cold. No, Roy was not taught any of this. He was waging wars all day, every day of the year, and he would never know Christmas had passed.

That was until Rick came along. Rick had taught him many things. Over all, he showed him love. And Roy had fallen in love with him. 

When he learnt that Roy didn't know the concept of Christmas, he decided to introduce him to the tradition.

"Do you believe in God, Rick ?"

He had asked. And Rick had smiled as he shook his head.

"No one believes in God anymore. They would rather believe in the television."

The man on the television could manipulate anyone he wished with a snap of his fingers and push them to believe every word that came out of his mouth.

"You told me Christmas is a religious holiday. Why do you celebrate it ?"

Roy wondered if he, an atheist, should be celebrating a holiday that was about Jesus.

"It is a commercial holiday now. Anyone can celebrate it unless it is against their religion. Are you Jewish, Roy ?"

Roy only believed in his own existence. He did not know what Jewish meant, but Rick seemed amused as he said it, so he understood it was a joke. He simply shook his head.

""What is Christmas about ?"

Rick thought Roy's curiosity would be a bottomless pit. He found it charming, this manner to question everything with nothing but innocence in his words.

"It is about giving each other presents."

The ex-soldier was tempted to ask what a present was, since he was never given any, except one present from Life itself. His friends.

"I don't know what I would give you, Rick. I don't know what you like."

It was true, they had lived together for a few months already, but they did not know much about each other.

"It does not have to be something that you know I'll like. It can be something that you think will make me happy."

What would make Rick happy ? A new blaster ? A new coat ? New shoes ? A new tie ? A pet ?

"I want to make you happy."

Rick chuckled at those words. They were loving, tender words but they were not said as such. He had learnt not to pay too much attention to the intonation of Roy's voice and more to what he was saying. Sometimes it made him sound incoherent.

"Usually children make a list of what they want for Christmas. For Santa Claus."

Roy and Rick were not children. Somehow the replicant regretted it because then he would finally know what his lover liked. Perhaps he could still ask him to make a list. But something else was on his mind. A name.

"Who is Santa Claus ?"

The ex-blade runner thought Roy knew. After all he arrived on Earth in November, when there was a lot of advertising in the city. However he remembered not seeing many pictures of Santa Claus in the street. The first answer that came to his mind was :

"The God of children."

It confused Roy but he figured out how important to children this imaginary man had to be.

"We used to decorate a Christmas tree, when there were still trees."

Rick could not recall the last time he had seen a tree. He had to be no older than ten years old.

"Why would you decorate a dead tree ?"

The idea seemed so foreign to Roy. Curious, odd, even.

"I have no idea. Some traditions are strange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know what Roy will get Rick (see the next chapter) but I wonder what Rick would get Roy... More life, if he could.


	2. It is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's real. It's not like me- It's real."

Rick closed his eyes as he was told, keeping his hands open in anticipation of the surprise. He felt something cold between his fingers and gently closed his hand around it. It was a chain, and something was tugging on the other end of it. He gradually grew impatient but Roy did not tell him to open his eyes yet. However he heard him whisper "Go" softly, as if speaking to a small child. Something cool and wet met Rick's index and nuzzled it. He heard little clipping sounds on the wooden floor as whatever his gift was trotted around eagerly. "We're in the same state of mind", he thought. Finally a high-pitched bark resonated and Rick's eyes shot open.

A dog ! Roy had gotten him a dog !

He knelt to pet the puppy affectionately and scratch it behind the ears. The small animal seemed to take a liking in this gesture as it tried to climb on Rick's lap and chew on his tie. It got a paw stuck in its metal leash and whined pitifully. The ex-blade runner laughed softly as he picked it up and looked at Roy. The replicant seemed amused at the sight of his lover with a puppy. At the same time he appeared relieved that Rick liked dogs.

"Is it male or female ?" 

"Male. Does it matter ?"

"No, not at all."

Then Rick was back at rubbing the dog's belly with a delighted expression hardly disguised as indifference.

"It's real."

Roy felt the need to tell Rick. Perhaps he would not love the dog as much if it was artificial.

"It's not like me- It's real."

Rick understood what those words implied. Roy believed that because he was artificial, he was loved less than a human would be.

"You are the realest man I know, Roy."

The replicant seemed unmoved but his eyes spoke for him. There was a flame burning in them. Rick's words made him feel real.

"What will you call the dog ?"

Rick was not good with coming up for names. He did not have children and did not get to name goldfish when he was a kid.

"Blaster. The gun used to be my only companion. Now I have him."

"You also have me."

"I'm lucky then, am I not ?"

Roy wrapped his arms around Rick's shoulders and kissed his neck.

"A very lucky man, indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it is pretty clear but Rick is not a replicant in this story, unlike others where he can be read as such. I'd rather not pick a side, Deckard is an interesting character, human or replicant.


End file.
